I'm Yours
by Ziky825
Summary: Bella and James meet at a grocery store. Will romance be in the air? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. M for language. Lots of the 'f' word. I like reviews, you know!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter One**

**JPOV**

I walked into the grocery store with a scowl on my face. Why couldn't Alice get her loving boyfriend to get the things for dinner? No I had to. Whatever, I can do this better than them. I bet they just want to fuck their brains out. Well Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper…Edward didn't have a girl. Well that's not saying much because I don't have a girl either. I walked over to the canned soup aisle when a few fell to the floor.

"Shit," A sweet voice muttered. I bent down to help her. Our hands brushed and I felt electricity flow. When I looked up the most beautiful girl stood in front of me with a flushed face. She had long brown hair that looked silky…it made me want to run my fingers through it. Her big doe eyes were brown. And that blush…it looked glorious on her. All in all she looked breathtaking.

"Thank you for the help. I'm Isabella Swan but most people who like to keep their heads call me Bella." She said. I chuckled at that. She was beautiful and funny. I wonder what other qualities she has.

"It's no problem. I'm James Brandon, nice to meet you, Bella." I said putting the soup cans back. She smiled and bit her lip. She looked delectable biting her lip so much that I had to bite back a groan. We shopped together.

"So how come a pretty woman like you doesn't have a man waiting on you hand and foot like the princess you are?" I asked because really she looked like an angel. For a moment she had a scowl on her face before her face softened.

"Sorry, it's just…I haven't had much luck in that dating department. And the one guy I dated turned psycho on me." She blushed looking down. She needed someone to take care of her. And that person's going to be me.

"Well how about trying just one more time with me?" I asked lacing my fingers with hers. She didn't pull away but she looked with wide eyes at me.

"I'd like that," She finally murmured with a smile. I smiled back and we exchanged numbers. I helped put her bags into her car and saw her go. She was truly exquisite. How could I have been so lucky? Great I have to go back to my sister's place and cook dinner. Damn there goes my night. Well it can't be that bad because I'm going to call Bella later. I got into my Range Rover and went to my Alice's place.

"There you are! Were there long lines or something?" Alice shouted from her living room. I rolled my eyes and walked with the bags into the kitchen. I caught a glance on the guys' faces and saw they had contented grins on them. Alice skipped into the kitchen.

"Nope, I just took my time. I had important…things to do." I said with a slight smile. She looked at me closely.

"James met a girl he likes!" She announced loudly. How my sister knew that I had no idea.

"What the hell Ali?" I hissed. She shrugged.

"It's not like we won't meet her soon anyway…so what's her name?" She said indifferently.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said to her with a glare. I wasn't actually pissed at my sister but I wanted her to think it so she wouldn't keep doing it.

"WHAT?" Rosalie's screech could be heard from China.

"Could you yell a bit louder Rose? I don't think Australia heard you." I snorted. She came in and you could see that she was trying not to kill me.

"You're dating my future sister-in-law?" She seethed. And in less than thirty seconds Emmett was in the room.

"What about my baby sister?" Sister? Oh yeah…Emmett does have a sister named Bella. Well this will be fun.

"I'm taking your sister out." I said as I prepared to make dinner.

"Bella wouldn't date you…you look rich and she tends to shy away from people with lots of money!" He said laughing slightly.

"Well, she said she would so there." I had the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old but held it in.

"My baby sister is finally getting back out there." Emmett said with a smile. But then he looked at me. "You break her heart and you'll be bead faster than you can say sorry." He glared. I held my hand up.

"No problem with that. I couldn't break her heart because I wouldn't leave her." I said honestly. They nodded and left besides Alice. What they meant about me being rich is that I took over my dad's firm about a year ago and Alice and I inherited all of the money because my mom is dead. So needless to say…I'm very rich. And I would spoil Bella forever because she's mine now.

"So...you're dating Bella?" She asked.

"I don't know. We're going on a date so hopefully." I replied. She nodded sadly.

"What's the matter Ali cat?" I asked coming over to her and resting my arm over her tiny shoulders. She cried into my shoulder and I held her until her sobs came down.

"I gave her that messed up life." She choked out. I was confused and she must have saw that so she explained.

"Mike. I knew he was crazy but I pressured her into dating him because I hated to see her so alone all the time. And then that night happened and she was so terrified and then she saw me and I couldn't even see her. She forgave me but I didn't want to hurt her anymore so I stopped being her friend. We were best friends James and now we can't get it back!" She sobbed into my shirt. I was stunned.

"It's okay Alice. Shh you're okay. Maybe you can start being friends again." I said trying to soothe her. Then all of a sudden she was bright and happy again.

"You're right! I can make it up to her by helping your relationship!" She said clapping her hands. She left me alone in the kitchen just staring where she was just seconds ago. We ate dinner in silence. This was a first since we always ate dinner laughing and goofing off. I decided to call Bella. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi Bella," I said laying on my bed in my penthouse.

"Oh! Hi James." She said shyly. I could picture her blush.

"I know you're brother and future sister-in-law." I said trying to hold in my laughter. She groaned.

"I hope they didn't cause you any trouble. Emmett's been protecting me since birth and Rosalie is my best friend since…never mind." She sighed.

"Since what?" I asked curiously.

"I know your sister. Well used to know. We were best friends until she had better things to do." She said dejectedly. God damn it Alice and her way of making people happy.

"I'm sure everything's a misunderstanding. Anyway, I didn't call you to tell you about my sister or your family. I called you so I can see if you're free tomorrow night?" I drawled. I heard her intake of breath.

"I am free tomorrow night actually. It's a Saturday and I'm not teaching." She giggled. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Well okay then. Tomorrow at six then? I'm taking you to dinner." I said confidently. I knew she would say yes.

"Yes, that sounds fantastic." She told me sweetly. We said our goodbyes and I could just picture her by my side. I could have her all to myself and no one could harm my angel. My sweet princess. Mine.

Maybe I should be concerned over these possessive thoughts about Bella but I wasn't. It made me feel giddy that Bella could possibly be mine and she would admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

It was my date with James. Cue the squeal. Rose helped me pick out an outfit. A royal blue short sleeved shirt, since we're in Texas, with skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Rosalie did my hair and makeup for me and she considered me done. So here I am no, sitting nervously in the car with James. He has a Jaguar. What a fancy and fast car. All I have is a Honda Civic. We were holding hands over the console and those amazing electricity sparks were shooting up my arm.

"I know it was cliché for me to bring you flowers…I hoped you liked them." He said quietly, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I loved them. I like cliché things. It was a sweet thing for you to do for me." I said softly, blushing. He chuckled and thanked me.

"I should be thanking you. You're the one taking me out…plain old Bella." I said looking out the window.

"Bella look at me." James commanded lowly. I looked at him. "You are not plain or old. You are beautiful young stunning Bella." He whispered fervently. I smiled brightly at his high words though they weren't true. I leaned over and grazed my lips on his cheek. He sucked in a breath and had this silly grin on his face. I giggled.

"Do that again." He demanded gently with a soft smile. I went to lean over but he shook his head.

"No, though I hope you will be kissing my lips instead of my cheek next time. Giggle again for me." I just had to giggle at the first part. He smiled at me. He was handsome. So…manly and strong looking, I knew he was manly and strong underneath and I hope that I could connect with him on an emotional level.

"Thank you. We're here." He said getting out. But before I could get my door he got it for me. Wow, he didn't look like the type to open doors for others. I smiled at this new found quality of his. As we waited for our food we asked each other question.

"So how old are you?" He asked.

"Twenty three. You?" I asked.

"Twenty five. What do you do for a living?" He asked me while taking a sip of his wine. I smiled a bit at him.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher and I work part time at the library. How about you?" I asked curiously. Though it was obvious that he had boat loads of money I wanted to know. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I took over my dad's firm not too long ago." He said quickly. It was so obvious that Emmett told him I don't date rich guys because they tend to be arrogant jackasses. But James was arrogant but he was a sweetheart. My arrogant sweetheart.

"That sounds like hard work…what's your hobby?" I asked changing the subject because I knew he was uncomfortable. He smiled gratefully at me.

"I like to go hunting and camping when I have spare time." He drawled. Our food came then and I glared at the waitress that winked at James. Didn't she see that he has a date? Whores I'll tell ya.

"You mean with like a gun and stuff? My dad goes fishing but hunting? That's impressive." And I just boosted your ego. Damn it it's not as if he doesn't have a big enough head as it is.

"Yeah, I'll take you camping sometime." He said smiling. We finished dinner and then we were leaving.

"I have one more place for us to go." He said holding my hand. We walked for a bit until we got to this old playground.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused. He laughed. And pulled me to the swings. He sat down and pulled me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed feeling happy. I turned my head up and kissed his jaw briefly.

"The stars are beautiful." I commented. He nodded. I could tell he was nervous.

"With you around everything pales in comparison." He said and I looked up. We leaned closer to each other and our lips met. The kiss was sweet, gentle and loving. It made my heart beat faster. His tongue swiped my bottom lip before I granted him entrance. We just sat there on the swing making out like a couple of teenagers. He finally took me home.

We were standing on my front porch. Since my mom moved to Jacksonville, I took this house. It has been in our family for generations but renovations were done so it looks more modern. The house was huge in its own aspect. It was two stories with a basement. I loved my house. And when I have kids hopefully they'll take this house.

"Nice house." James muttered as his eyes raked over the house. I laughed.

"It's been in the family forever." I said with a giggle. He smiled.

"Can I take you out again?" He asked. I swear my eyes lit up so fast.

"Yes," I nodded quickly. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Well next Friday? Can I cook for you this time?" He inquired.

"Of course. I would love for you to cook for me." I said. Now it was time for his eyes to light up. I giggled.

"I'll call you," He sighed. I smiled and nodded. His answering smile was gorgeous. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across mine lightly. I deepened the kiss and when the time came for air we broke apart. He saw me go in and then he left. He was such a wonderful man. It was a shocker to know that he's Alice's brother.

Alice. The name brought a pang to my heart because she was my best friend. I was glad that Rosalie came along and helped me. She's perfect for my brother. They took my dad's family house. Alice was a good friend until she just left without a word. And it was after the Mike incident that she saw me in the hospital and then I never heard from her again. I would do anything to get my best friend back. I texted Rosalie.

_R-_

_I'm back from my date. It was spectacular._

_B_

Not two minutes later my phone chimed.

_B-_

_You will give me details tomorrow. Come to this apartment tomorrow at twelve. We have a surprise for you._

_R_

Attached was the address and I was confused. Why would I go to that apartment? I told her yes and goodnight. I went to bed thinking about James.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I was ready for my surprise and went to the apartment. I had no idea what was about to come but I would take it like a big girl. So I marched up those steps and into the lobby. I went to the penthouse. Penthouse? Really? Rich people, figures. I knocked on the door and felt completely nervous. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. Emmett opened the door.

"Come in Shortie." He said grabbing me in a headlock.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He boomed with laughter.

"You should know. Rosie texted you." He said as he released me. He led me to a room and I knew that I didn't want to be here. As soon as I saw the picture I wanted to cry. This was Alice's place. And on the small table in the hallway were of high school. It was me and her at prom. We went as dates. There were more of us around school with Edward and Angela and Jessica. Tears spilled over and cascaded down my cheeks.

"Emmett who was at the door?" I could recognize her voice anywhere. Alice.

"Come and find out!" Emmett challenged. I heard her give a huff and then saw her as she came into view. She stopped short and tears filled her hazel eyes.

"Bella?" She whimpered. I nodded slowly and cast my eyes down.

"Bella!" She cried out and then I heard her running and soon I was in her tight embrace. She was sobbed into my chest. My body was shaking with hers as sobs racked through her tiny body. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight against me. My best friend. My tears fell down my face and into her hair as I pressed my cheek on her head.

"I'm sorry Bella. I couldn't take that I hurt you! Please forgive me!" She sobbed into my arms. I let out a sob as well. I pulled her head up to look at me.

"There's nothing to forgive Ali. I never blamed you for…him. You had no idea that he was…violent." I said. Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. She buried her head into my chest again.

"But I did Bella! I thought he was crazy but I didn't think he would hurt you. I'm the worst best friend to ever roam the earth." She sobbed. I tightened my grip on her.

"Alice…you're the best. You wanted me happy. And if I was happy with a complete psycho then that would placate you. I'm happy that you wanted to think of me. You didn't know I would end up…hurt." I said quietly as I stroked her spiky black hair.

"I love you Bella. You have always been my sister. Can you give me one more chance? Please? Just give me another chance, I promise to do better." She pleaded looking up at me. I thought the answer was obvious.

"Of course. You've always been my sister as well. Let's just think as if we were separated for a long time." I said trying to make her laugh. It worked cause she giggled.

"Oh Bella you always know how to make a person laugh." She sighed hugging me before stepping back. I looked around to see that Rosalie and Jasper were in the room as well as James. My heart kicked into gear as my eyes roamed his frame. He was in a black and grey pin striped button down shirt with black slack and dress shoes. I couldn't help myself. I launched myself towards James. He hugged me to him tightly. I giggled.

"Is it too soon to say I missed you?" I whispered into his ear. He shuddered and shook hi head.

"No, cause I missed you too, Angel." He said softly back. I giggled again and he placed a small peck on my lips. I kept my arms wrapped around his waist and he kept one of his wrapped around mine. Everyone was looking at us.

"Okay, show's over." I grumbled. They laughed. I pouted while they laughed. James bent down and kissed me. I forgot why I was even pouting.

"Alright no kissing in front of me. I might approve but I don't need to see my baby sister getting it on." Emmett groaned. I giggled and James pressed a kiss to my head. We all talked and had fun. James stayed by me the whole night as did Alice. Alice was getting married soon and I felt happy for her and Jasper. Rosalie told be to be H.B. only if I got to be H.B. at her wedding. It was getting late so I got up with a yawn.

"I'm leaving. I have to be at work early in the morning and then leave to go to work again an hour later." I said stretching. I didn't have that many hours at the library. I let the teenagers do the library because well they need money. So I work Mondays and Wednesdays from four to seven at the library and Mondays through Fridays at school from eight to three. James got up with me.

"I'll walk her out." He said following me.

"I'll call you later Bella! Call me when you get home safely. My number's the same!" Alice yelled as we closed the door behind us. He walked me back to my car hand in hand.

"I'll see you later, Angel." He said pressing his lips to mine. His lips were so soft and he tasted like honey. I'm pretty sure I moaned.

"Yeah, see you later." I mumbled as I got into my car. I drove off feeling elated. This weekend was a lot to process and I hope this wasn't a dream.

I woke up around six to go running. Fun. I got my sports bra on and some shorts and tennis shoes and put my hair in a pony tail and put a head band in. I started off on a light jog in the trail behind my house. I couldn't believe I had Alice in my life again. I missed her so much. I thought about James for the remainder of the run. I got home around seven so I had to take a shower and get ready for work.

I decided to put on a black skirt went right below my knees and a white button down shirt with a red shiny belt. I stuck with the color red as I got matching heels. My hair was down and curled loosely at the ends. I grabbed my bags and went off to work. I stopped at Starbucks and got a Strawberries and Crème Frap and a blueberry streusel muffin.

It was around play time when the delivery was made. One of the secretaries came in with a huge bouquet of roses and a Hershey's Cookies and Crème Chocolate Bar. Attached was a note.

_Angel,_

_Have a good day at work and enjoy. After your library, come meet me at our park._

_Yours,_

_James_

I sighed and smelled the roses. They were beautiful. Sheri gushed over how I was lucky to have a boyfriend like that in my life. Needless to say I was embarrassed because he wasn't my boyfriend. Did I want him to be despite his money? Hell yes! But being with an important person can mean unwanted publicity. Did I want that? Hell no. But was I willing to go through it for him? Most likely so that's a yes.

"Alright class. Play time!" I exclaimed and clasped my hands together. I had to distract myself from those thoughts. I'll enjoy James as long as I have him. When the day was finished I had to go to the library. And as soon as I got to the library I wanted to leave! I just couldn't wait until I saw him again. I stacked books on the shelves but I couldn't reach the top one. I didn't need that fucking stool so I reached on my tiptoes. Suddenly there was an arm around my waist and the other was putting the book on the shelf for me. James.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly. Because he literally took my breath away.

"You're welcome, Angel." He said. His voice was muffled because his face was buried in the crook of my neck. I giggled as the vibrations of his voice went through my body. His stubble tickled my skin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling as I turned around in his arms. He looked at me and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What you don't want me here?" He asked but I could still clearly see his poorly masked smirk. He was teasing me. He wanted me to tell him. Ass.

"You know I want you here. I just wondered if you missed me as much as I missed you. By the way the flowers are gorgeous. And I want to share the candy with you." I said lowly. His eyes looked shocked before darkening.

"What you want you shall get." He said seductively. I shivered.

"I get off soon." I whispered.

"I know, Angel. I can't wait." He said. He leaned down and captured my lips with his for a sweet, gentle kiss. He stayed there waiting for me to get off. As soon as I clocked out and closed the library he dragged me off to his…Range Rover…didn't he just have a Jaguar?

"Did you get a new car?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No I have three including a Ducati." He said as he opened the passenger side door for me. I flashed him a smile. He took me to the park where we went for part of our date. I again sat in his lap and he played with my hair. How did I get so attached to this man? The way his blue eyes sparkle at me. The way he smirks when he tries to be arrogant. He was handsome and charming and I just couldn't wait to get to know him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Today is my fifth date with James. I learned so much about him. His mom died when he was thirteen, leaving him to take care of Alice since their dad was busy with work. He told me he wanted to be completely honest with me on our last date. So…he's going to tell me everything about his life soon. I told him my life, which to me was boring, but he seemed fascinated with it. We were going to go out to lunch.

I had blue jean shorts on with a grey tank top and black flip flops. My hair was pulled up and I had light make up on. I had a necklace that said '_Lil Sis' _inscribed on half of a heart. Emmett had the other half that said '_Big Bro'_ and some silver hoops. All in all I thought I looked good. I grabbed my keys and wallet, even though he won't let me pay for anything, and locked the house before getting over to my car.

I made my way onto the interstate because that is just going to be easier and faster. Shit. As I looked in front of me cars were slowing down. Damn it I'm stuck in traffic. Fucking great, I reached for my phone and called James. He picked up on the first ring.

"_I'm going to be stuck in traffic Angel. I'll be a little late." _He told me. I giggled.

"I'll be late too. I'm on the interstate and I guess there's a wreck somewhere." I said trying to look in front of me. And I found it hilarious because James was one car ahead of me. The person in front of me got out of line and tried to go around.

"Well that was convenient." I giggled. He chuckled along with me.

"_You got that right. I didn't think I could get out of my meeting so quick because if I knew you'd be riding with me, Angel." He said._ I could see him looking at me through his rear view mirror. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I learned quickly that James doesn't smile often. And Alice told me she's shocked that he's so nice and loving towards me because he's usually a dick to everyone else. I didn't care; James showed me a side of him that I believed that was him. That was all that mattered. After we got out of traffic we got to Bread Co. quickly.

"Hi!" I said, quickly getting out of my car as he opened it for me. I locked it, and took his hand. He pressed his lips against mine. I responded hungrily. We pulled away out of breath.

"I missed you, Angel." He said kissing my cheek before leading me into the restaurant.

"I missed you, too." I said squeezing his hand. He ordered and I got the drinks. Some tall, buff, creepy guy came up next to me and made small talk with me. I didn't like him. He gave me chills. Oh I wish James would hurry up. Oh wait until he sees this guy talking to me. Another thing I learned quickly about James is that he gets jealous.

"I'm Felix. What's a pretty little thing doing here all alone?" He said as he leered at me. I scowled at him.

"I'm not telling you my name you creep. I'm not alone I'm here with someone already." I said coldly. This dude is freaking me out! Where's James?

"Oh really like who?" He snorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and said the first thing that came to mind.

"My boyfriend." I said smugly and turned quickly to look for James. I didn't have to look very far because he was right behind me. Shit that means that he knows what I said. I shuffled nervously under his gaze.

"Stay away from her!" James snarled at Felix. He put his hand on my back and led me to a table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. When he sat down he looked at me with a smirk.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He teased. I blushed and looked down. His fingers lift my chin up and he gazed directly in my eyes.

"That's what I wanted to ask you today actually. Isabella Swan will you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked, still looking in my eyes.

"I would love to!" I said eagerly. He smiled at my enthusiasm as usual. He let go of me and unclasped the necklace around his neck. It said James in gold lettering.

"Just so everyone knows your mine." He said when he saw my confused expression. I smiled and took off my first necklace and put it in my pocket. He got up and hooked the necklace around my neck just as his name was called for our food.

"I'll go get it. You stay here." He ordered and left. I toyed with my necklace while I'm sure I had an ear splitting grin on my face. My cheeks actually hurt from smiling so much. He came back with the food. We made little conversation just talking about work and stuff. We got ready to go.

"Will you meet me at Alice's place?" He asked, searching my eyes. I nodded and he kissed me goodbye. We got to Alice's place pretty much at the same time. We walked hand in hand up to her room. Jasper opened the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"What's got your panties in a twist Jazz?" I joked as we walked past him. I heard him say something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked. I couldn't believe what came out of his mouth.

"Nothing," He said quickly. I gave him a weird look.

"Did you just say cockblocker?" I said dubiously. James tightened his grip on my hand. I looked up and saw him glaring at Jasper.

"I don't take to well with people calling my girlfriend names." He said in a menacing voice. My eyes widened. Luckily Alice has wonderful timing as she skipped into the room.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She asked brightly. I shrugged because honestly I didn't know. James was about to speak but Alice interrupted what he was going to say.

"You guys are together like together, together!" She screamed as she ran towards us. She hugged as much as she could of both of us.

"I'm so glad you found someone like her James. You make him so happy Bells." She sniffled. Was she crying?

"Well he makes me happy, too, Alice. Immensely happy." I said looking at my boyfriend. Boyfriend. It felt so good to call him my boyfriend. He looked down at me with adoration. I looked back at Alice who was now in the arms of Jasper.

"Bella, I'm sorry I called you a cockblocker. I'm just frustrated and took it out on you. That was uncalled for and I'm sorry." Jasper mumbled as two faint pink spots appeared on his cheeks.

"You're forgiven Jasper." I said back. We stood there for a moment. It was an awkward silence. I decided to break it with something stupid.

"Well, another gay baby was born." I said quietly. James and Jasper roared with laughter and Alice and I giggled. James pulled me tight against his side.

"You are funny, Angel." He chuckled.

"Well I think its time for us to go since Jasper is frustrated and I think Alice can help him with that. Come on James." I said tugging on his hand and leading him to the door. He walked with me without saying a word.

"Wait! You guys don't have to go because we want to get laid." Alice said catching up to us.

"You don't want to get laid. You need to get laid." I said giggling. James' lip curled with disgust and he shivered. I laughed. I said bye to Alice and pulled James into the elevator. Once we were in there I attacked him. I peppered kisses all over his face. His arms wrapped around my waist as we descended. Before we got out I gave him a small kiss.

"Bella," James whined, he dragged my name out. "I just got to see you. Do you really have to go?"

"Well we could go to your apartment and hang out." I suggested with a grin. He nodded and pulled me to his car.

"What about my car?" I protested. He shook his head.

"I'll come with you to pick it up later." I shrugged and followed him to the car. Of course his apartment was a penthouse. I kicked off my flip flops at the door while he turned on the lights.

"You wanna watch a movie, Angel?" He called.

"That's sounds like fun!" I called back. He walked back towards me and pulled me to his living room. I ended up picking my favorite movie. _Robots._ My favorite part was coming. It was kind of in the beginning but not so much. James was lying on the couch with me on his chest.

"Where's Bigweld? Where's Bigweld?" The mean greedy robot mimicked a baby's voice and did hand gestures. I giggled. James stroked my back. Halfway through the movie though I fell asleep. I woke up with the light streaming in my face. I went to sit up but an arm was crushing me against something warm and hard. Memories flooded my head as I remembered I fell asleep on James.

"Morning, Angel. Sleep well?" James chuckled from beneath me. I blushed.

"Yes I did." I answered kissing his chin before settling my head back down on his chest. In response he tightened his grip around me. This man is so wonderful to me. He's so protective and caring. He caters to my needs and he's just perfect. I knew right then I was falling hard for him. We were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm going to make breakfast for you and you're going to stay here and watch TV or something. Okay?" I whispered. His chest rumbled with laughter.

"Okay, Angel." He said, letting me go. I got up and pranced to the enormous kitchen. I made pancakes, eggs and bacon with biscuits. He came in when I was finishing up.

"This smells delicious." He murmured coming over to wrap me in his arms. He bent down and kissed me slowly. I smiled against his lips and we parted. We ate in comfortable silence, just holding hands and the occasional glance. But I had to go home so I had to say goodbye.

"I have to go." I grumbled. He pouted but reluctantly drove me to my car. I sighed when we got to the lot faster than I wanted to. I didn't want to leave James so soon. He pinned me to my car and kissed me roughly. I moaned at his animal side. It was a change from his sweet, gentle side but I liked it just as much. At my noise he backed up while giving me a horrified look.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been rough with you. You deserve special, gentle kisses. I'm so sorry, Angel." He spoke in an anguished voice. I gasped softly at his words before taking his face into my hands.

"Don't be, I loved your rough side as much as I love your sweet and gentle side. Don't be afraid to get a little rough with me sometimes. I like it." I said kissing him and pulling back with a wink. He looked dazed for a moment before smirking. He opened my door for me and I got in. I rolled my window down and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Call me." He said giving me one final urgent kiss before pulling away. I drove away feeling giddy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Yours**

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

"Please Bella? You have been thinking about something and it is worrying James. Just come over and we can talk about it with Rose." Alice pleaded over the phone. She was right I was thinking about something. I had been James' girlfriend for three months now. And I just realized last week that I loved him. I was in love with him and it felt so good to say it in my head. Maybe Alice and Rosalie will know what to do.

"Fine, Alice. But only if Rose is there and we're alone, I don't want anyone over hearing. Just us three there." I said firmly. It was Friday and I was coming back from grocery shopping. I had no work besides the library since school is out.

"Okay, I know you went grocery shopping so do you have and cold food?" She asked excitedly and I knew she was texting Rose while I was on speaker.

"No, so I'm coming now." I sighed. She squealed and I told her I was coming into the parking lot. I slowly made my way into her building. When I did reach her room she pulled me in.

"Alice what the hell?" I said, annoyed. She giggled and waved me off. We sat in silence as we watched the TV. Though my mind was thinking of James and his perfect smile. The way his gentle caresses calmed me when I was getting a bit pissed off. The way he would hold me as I spent the night at his place or he would spend the night at mine.

Then the doorbell buzzed insistently. I knew Rose was here. Damn, I thought I would have more time than this. I heard them talk quietly but it was too low for me to hear. I was nervously bouncing my leg up and down at the thought of telling Alice I loved her brother. She had told me after he told me his past that I had to be careful. She told me words that I never want to hear again.

James had told me that in his past he was a player. He had fucked many girls and he treated them like trash. He dated whores every night but had stopped about a month before he met me. Alice had told me that she didn't want me to get hurt because James took breaks from sluts and hookers to have a 'real' relationship before having sex with them a couple of times and throwing them off to the side and leaving them heartbroken.

"Hey, Emmett's worried and he demanded that I get to the bottom of your…" Rose trailed off not finding a word.

"Oddness," I offered. She nodded sadly. I took a few moments to regain myself. It still bothered me that James could be like that with me but still I told him I wouldn't have sex with anyone unless I was married to them. Wouldn't he leave if he wasn't getting any?

"It's about James," I began nervously as I fidgeted with my hands in my lap. Alice jumped up and jabbed a finger in my face.

"You're in love with my brother!" She yelled. Then she started to bounce up and down like she did when she was really happy. Rose had a lazy smile on her face.

"I knew it! Why does it bother you that you love him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know how to tell him and in the very least if he doesn't feel the same way." I said softly. Rose and Alice were quiet and when I looked up they had smug grins on their faces.

"Guys this is no time to be smug? What the hell are you two smug about?" I yelled because damn it I was frustrated.

"James loves you too silly!" Alice giggled and collapsed in a fit of laughter. I huffed.

"How do I tell him?" I asked. Rose and Alice devised a plan that would be perfect. I left feeling euphoric. I told James to come to my place in an hour. I stopped by a liquor store and got champagne. I went to Wal-Mart and got the needed supplies that were needed. I got home and made everything as fast as humanly possible. After the chocolate covered strawberries were cooling I ran to my room and stripped off my clothing. I found some blue lingerie and a matching robe and slippers.

I put the strawberries in the fridge and lit candles. I picked a very sad movie to watch. _P.S. I love you._ I think it would get my point across. It was getting close to the time James would be here so I grabbed the strawberries and champagne and set it on my coffee table. I fluffed my hair and then heard the back door open and close. I didn't hear James call out and I didn't hear any movement. That's weird.

"James? I'm in the living room!" I called but my heart was starting to pound. I heard heels clicking in the kitchen. I knew right then and there that it wasn't James. A tall skinny figure stood in the doorway. I looked at her in panic. She looked like she could kill me. She had flaming red hair and a short ripped black leather dress on with high black heels. She had a cruel smile on her beautiful face.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" She purred out while slowly making a step near me. She had a high pitched voice.

"That's me," I stuttered out. Her smile turned into a feral snarl.

"I'm here to get rid of you. I give you a choice. Leave my James alone or die." She drawled out. My stupid lovesick side spoke.

"Never," I whispered. She growled and glared at my word.

"Fine then, well James will come to me when he finds you dead." She sneered as she lunged at me. Something pierced my stomach and I cried out. She stepped back and smiled slowly. She pulled the knife out and pierced above the wound and left the knife there.

"I'll leave you here to die a slow and painful death." She said as she turned to leave.

"You'll never get away with it!" I gasped out through the pain.

"How will they know? I have gloves on." She said and then her green eyes gleamed. "How about I burn you? I like that much better!" She laughed manically. She turned one of the lit candles and threw it at the drapes. The caught on fire. She knocked a candle over on the couch. Then without another word she grabbed the lighter from off the table and left.

"I'm going to burn the front of the house too!" She called before leaving. I tried breathing but it wasn't working. The smoke was more pungent now that everything was catching fire. No one was going to save me. I couldn't do anything as I lied there in a pool of my blood.

"Bella! Where are you Angel?" I heard James' frantic shout over the blaring flames. I tried to speak but my mouth was to dry. I gave up and started crying. He wouldn't be able to get to me in time. The flames from the couch licked my skin and I tried to move from it but cried out in pain as I put too much pressure on my cut. Just then James came into the room. His eyes looked wild as he bent down to me.

"I'm so sorry." He looked down at me with pain as he scooped me into his arms. Part of the roof came crashing down and he moved out of the way. He sprinted out of the house. He put me into his car. Emmett's car rolled into view and he jumped out. I could hear sirens from a distant but they were getting closer.

"Everyone's on their way. The ambulance is first." Rosalie said gently as she walked over to where we were. Emmett had a look of total conflict on his face.

"She's so pale." He choked out as tears welled in his eyes.

"Don't cry Emmy Bear." I said weakly and I coughed. I could still hear the roar of flames.

"You're almost dead and you try to comfort me." He sighed disgustedly. I couldn't speak anymore as a wave of pain crashed over me. The lights and sirens were coming down my street and soon I was being settled onto a gurney. James looked upset at what he was being told.

"He's my fiancé! I need him here." I rasped out. James looked smug as he climbed in and held my hand. The paramedic injected something in my IV and I felt the meds trick in my veins.


End file.
